This invention pertains to a thin, planar electric switch.
The art has disclosed a variety of planar electric switches of the instrument type, suited to carry currents in the milliampere range. These have included printed circuit board (pcb) switches that employ a stiff board of Formica, or equivalent, and utilize known pcb etching techniques to form conductors.
Pushbuttons have ranged from separate depressable entities to an area below which an open "window" is formed in an insulating layer that separates two printed circuits. These pushbuttons and the windows are typically of fingertip size.
Certain flexible embodiments have been formed by folding over two or three thicknesses of a flexible plastic, upon which conductive traces have been deposited.